sas3iosfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Missions
Daily Missions is a game mode exclusive to the iOS version of SAS: Zombie Assault 3. They often reward players who complete them with large amounts of XP and cash, making them the most efficient way to rank up in this version of SAS 3. Since the most recent update, a new mission is released every day, unlike before, where six or seven missions would be released once every wee k or so, replacing the old missions. These missions can be played consecutively until they expire, but the cash and XP reward for a particular mission will go down after every time it is played. There was a glitch in the past which allowed players to reset XP and cash values for all missions, but it was patched through an update. The glitch was very simple to do, as the player simply needed to close the app in multitasking and relaunch it to reset these values. A glitch in daily missions allows users to farm large amounts of XP, cash and Bucks. all you need to do is not complete the mission and kill yourself. Killing yourself will give you 2/3 of the reward (Basically real currency and free money given to you in-game). Examples of Missions The missions you play are not unique every time. This means that the new missions that are released daily are usually old missions that were introduced in past. Examples include: Adrenaline Rush (Plus Rifles, Plus Shotguns, Plus SMGs) '- Regular Onslaught, except that the weapon you are forced to use is either an assault rifle, shotgun or SMG. The unique thing about this mission is that your health steadily decreases, even if you have not taken any damage. However, you can recover health by killing zombies. (The amount of health recovered depends on the zombie killed.) '''Onslaught Variations (Strangler's Nest, Shadows on the Hunt, Runners on the Hunt, Wormhole, Skeletons Act) -' Onslaught, expect only one kind of zombie spawns. (Ex. Only Stranglers spawn) '''Last Man Standing - This mode is not available in single player and plays exactly like Onslaught, albeit with an extremely easy first wave. In this mission, if you die, you will be removed from the match and will not receive any XP. However, if you are the last person alive, and you die, you will receive the XP and cash reward. The only weapons allowed for this mode are pistols, except for the MAC-10. Mamushkas in da House - 'This mission is only available in offline play and consists of five waves. In wave 1, there is 1 Mamushka, in wave 2, there are two Mamushkas and so on. The only weapon you are allowed to use in this match is the Stoeger. In addition, the drops are all First Aid Kits. '''Zombie Medicine '- Onslaught, except your health steadily decreases over time. The only way to recover your health in this mission is through the First Aid Kits that appear as drops throughout the map. '''Elite Patrol, Brigade on a Vacation - '''Onslaught, except the only weapons allowed are Premiums, such as the M41-A Grendel and the .50 Beowulf. (In Brigade on a Vacation, the MGL-140 is allowed. The MGL-140 is unlocked at Rank 39.) '''Hard Night/Very Long Hard Night - '''Survive the entire time limit. (Hard Night is 2:00, Very Long Hard Night is five minutes, and only on Verdammtenstadt.) '''Grenadier - '''Onslaught, except the only weapon you are allowed to use is the Glock 17. In addition, the only drops are Frag Grenades, Cryo Grenades and Holy Grenades. '''Sentry Gun Defense - '''Onslaught, except the only weapon you are allowed to use is the Glock 17. In addition, the only drops are GECAL 50 Sentry Guns and Area Denial Weapon Systems. For this mission there is also a time limit and kill limit that is to be reached (based on number of players), and all the zombies are Stranglers. '''Slaughter House - '''Only Bloaters and Sprinters spawn in this mission. You must kill twenty Bloaters to beat this mission in single player, and twenty more for each additional player if you are playing in Co-Op. The zombies spawn in 'waves,' as they begin spawning after the last zombie in the map is killed. When this mission was introduced, many Sprinters would spawn and fifteen or sixteen Bloaters would spawn during each 'wave,' but this has been changed so that only two or three Bloaters spawn, making the mission more difficult. '''Devastator's Madness - '''Only Devastators spawn in this mission. You must kill five of them to beat this mission, and five more for each additional player if you are playing in Co-Op. '''Demolition Blow - '''Onslaught, except the only zombies are Stranglers and Swarm Zombies, who have the ability to down you in a single hit. '''Unsucessful Bets - '''Kill 30 Stranglers (other zombies such as Bloaters and Mamushkas spawn as well). You are only allowed to use the Glock 17, Grenades and Sentry Guns. The only drops are Frag Grenades, Cryo Grenades and Holy Grenades, but for some reason, the grenades collected in this mission does not add to your grenade supply when you exit the mission. '''Blocked Doors - '''Survive within the alloted time limit. The barriers in this mission are more durable than usual, and can take continous damage for a signifcantly longer period of time without breaking. '''Man Down/Gunners - '''Onslaught, except your movement speed is greatly reduced. (In Gunners, you can only use LMGs.) '''Bone Hunter - '''You must kill fifty Skeletons (fifty more for each additional player in Co-Op), which only spawn from Devastators, within two minutes. Every type of zombie appears in this mission, not just Devastators and Skeletons. This mission is nearly impossible in Co-Op because the Skeletons do not spawn fast enough for the player to reach the specified number of kills. In-Game Descriptions '''Adrenaline Rush (Plus Shotguns, Plus Rifles, Plus SMGs) - After two sleepless nights fighting back the hordes you can barely function. The only way to stay awake is to keep pouring lead into the flesh-eaters. Brigade on a Vacation - After the last mission your brigade was awarded with a week long vacation. But when you arrived to an Airbase you understood that vacation is going to be as hard as your daily job! Zombie Medicine - It was only a matter of time before you became infected. The only way to survive is to collect medkits and keep it from spreading. Hard Night/Very Long Hard Night - '''The good news: extraction team is coming in the morning. The bad news: morning is a whole bunch o'zombies away. '''Bone Hunter - '''Your guard dogs on the base like to chew skeleton bones. You have a bit of free time and you decide to make them happy. '''Elite Squad - '''Your elite squad was dropped to clear the perimeter and prepare it for a new outpost construction. '''Demolition Blow - '''New type of very dangerous, poisonous zombies are incoming from all directions! We must avoid their deadly blows by all costs! '''Runners on the Hunt - '''Crowd of runners seeking for the food have found our shelter. We must kill them all or become their food. '''Wormhole - '''We have trapped and killed a swarm of bloaters but did not think of consequences. '''Skeletons Act - '''Circus performance has finished but audience do not go home. It's your task now to help them. '''Mamushkas in da House - All you have is your good old shotgun, and a handful of Mamushkas to deal with. '''Unsuccessful Bets - '''It was not the best idea to bet that you can beat stranglers in an abandoned circus only using grenades. '''Slaughter House - '''Intel's given us the location of a bloater hive. Take those stinking hulks down, every single one of 'em. '''Devastator's Madness - '''These zombie hulks have to be put down. Kill all of them in 4 minutes. '''Sentry Gun Defense - '''Can you kill horde of stranglers with sentry gun? You will have to prove it in the abandoned circus, almost without guns. '''Grenadier - '''You've run through all your ammo, and your down to your sidearm. Good thing you stockpiled all those grenades. '''Last Man Standing - '''Foods going to end, last man who survive take all. '''Strangler's Nest - '''While examining abandoned city you have noticed a very strange basement. You've been instructed to not approach any unexplored areas, but something attracted your attention... '''Shadows on the Hunt - '''Crowd of shadows are seeking for the new souls and were spotted nearby. We must kill them all or they will join us to their ghost army. '''Blocked Doors - '''You blocked doorways with heavier barricades, but zombies are still leaking through. Fix barricades to survive. '''Gunners - '''Command sent you some ammunition - heavy as hell, deadly machine guns. Brace yourselves, zombs, toughgunners are coming! '''Man Down - '''Our chopper went down near (whichever map). Everyone is hurt and moving at half speed. Suck up the pain and hold back the walking dead while the rest of the team evacs.